FV107: Timeless
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Fifteen years in the future, Chakotay, Kiara, Jessie, James & the Doctor try to save Voyager from an icy grave.


Timeless

**Episode Synopsis**  
Fifteen years in the future, Chakotay, Kiara, Jessie, James & the Doctor try to save Voyager from an icy grave.

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Firera as herself  
LeVar Burton as Geordie

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
8th April 2001

**Episode Based In**  
March 2374 (early season 5)

**Fifteen** **years in the future, on an icy planet:**  
Two figures dematerilised in the middle of a snow storm. The taller figure pulled out a tricorder. They started walking towards an clearer area. They stopped when the tricorder started bleeping. They both kneeled down in the cold fake er I mean real snow. The shorter one wiped some snow away. The taller one pressed his commbadge.

"We're here," a males voice said loudly. The camera...er I mean, oh never mind, zoomed out to show a frozen Voyager.

**Voyager:**  
The two people beamed inside a frozen corridor. The two removed their goggles etc to reveal their faces. One was a young teenaged girl with short black hair, the other was a teenaged boy with dark brown hair.

"This is not the way I remember it," the girl muttered. The pair continued walking down the corridor. They got to an access panel. The girl put a little machine thing on it, the console lit up.

"This place is in pretty bad shape. The power grid's been destroyed, neural gel packs frozen solid. What used to be decks 11-15 are now part of deck 10, they've been compacted," the boy said as he looked at the panel.

"Looks like they hit the ice at full impulse, the hologram?" the girl asked. The lad pressed some controls on the panel.

"I'm trying to access Sickbay but..." the lad said. The console started to flicker on and off. "We're losing power, reset the power cell," the boy said quickly. The girl fiddled with the machine. The console went off. The boy lost his temper and he started to hit the console. "Oh come on, you stupid piece of crap!"

"Lets spread out, keep an open commlink," the girl said and she walked off down the corridor. The boy went off in the opposite direction.

**The Bridge:**  
The girl pushed the door open. She stepped onto the Bridge. There was frozen bodies everywhere. She slowly made her way around the room.

**Deck Five:**  
The boy climbed his way through a frozen jeffries tube. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw another body lying inside one of the tubes. He tried to ignore it as he climbed through the tube.

**The Bridge:**  
The girl passed Tom's dead body without daring to look. She shone her torch on one of the bodies. She gaped in horror when she saw who it was, it was Kathryn.

**Deck Five:**  
The boy finally got to Sickbay. He put a power cell on another console.

**The Bridge:**  
The girl got to Operations. Seven was lying dead on the floor. The girl knelt down and she put something on Seven's neck. She tapped her commbadge.

"Janeway to Taylor," she said.

_"Go ahead," James' voice said._

"I've found her, beam her to the lab," the girl said.

_"Stand by."_

"Make it quick, this isn't a happy reunion," the girl muttered. Seven disappeared in a shimmer of light.

**Sickbay:**  
The boy hit the console and the Doctor appeared.

"Please state the nature of..." the Doctor muttered as he glanced around the room. The boy walked up to him.

"You must be the Doc," the lad said.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"It's Jimmy, but you can call me Jim. There's no time to explain, where's this mobile emitter of yours?" he replied.

"What's happened to the ship, the crew?" the Doctor asked.

"No time! The emitter?" Jimmy asked. The Doctor pointed to a small frozen container.

"It's in there, but," the Doctor muttered. Jimmy smashed the container and he picked up the emitter. He handed it to the Doctor.

"Here, put it on and lets go," Jimmy said and he started to leave.

"Wait!" the Doctor yelled. The girl entered the room, Jimmy stopped and looked back at the Doctor. "Kiara, is that you?"

"Yes, now come with us," the girl replied. She and Jimmy headed out.

"I demand an explanation!" the Doctor yelled. The two stopped again. Kiara turned around to face the Doctor.

"We're here to change history," she said.

**The present:**  
Everyone was celebrating. Confetti was going everywhere. B'Elanna walked towards the warp core with a bottle of champagne. She smashed it against the warp core. Everyone cheered and clapped at her. Kathryn, Chakotay & Kiara were standing on the balcony.

"Ladies and Gentleman please! Allow me to introduce a new thing in instellar propulsion," Kathryn yelled.

"Interstellar," Chakotay whispered. Kathryn elbowed him hard.

"The Quantumn Slipstream Drive!" Kathryn yelled. Everyone cheered. Kathryn gave out her speech. At the end of it everyone cheered and clapped at her. "Go easy on the champagne, Lieutenant," Kathryn said to B'Elanna. B'Elanna laughed loudly. Kathryn, Chakotay & Kiara started walking around the warp core.

"Borg technology, imagine what Starfleet will say," Kathryn said.

"I doubt we will hear any complaints. The Federations first Slipstream drive they'll probably nominate us for some awards," Chakotay replied.

"I'll start working on my acceptance speech," Kathryn said.

"I'd like to thank the Borg Collective," Chakotay said.

"Dinner plans?" Kathryn asked.

"Nothing much, date with a replicator," Chakotay replied.

"Cancel it, that's an order," Kathryn said as she walked away.

"Yey! Can I come?" Kiara exclaimed.

**Meanwhile:**  
"Oooh, nice bug," B'Elanna muttered.

"It's all yours, it's for good luck," Neelix said.

"Er...thanks," B'Elanna muttered.

"Mr Neelix, you've just proven to be even more stranger than ever," Tuvok said.

"Oh thanks Mr Vulcan," Neelix said and he walked off.

Meanwhile Seven was staring at her hand. The Doctor walked up to her.

"Seven?" he asked.

"My eyes are malfunctioning," Seven muttered.

"Seems like a problem with your cortical implants. We'd better take a look," the Doctor said as he took out a handy tricorder. Seven started walking very awkwardly away. The Doctor tried to catch up with her. "Hold still," the Doctor said.

"I cannot comply," Seven muttered.

"You're intoxicated!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Impossible," Seven said.

"You blood synthehol levels are a little way above normal. How much glasses of champagne did you consume?" the Doctor asked.

"Only one," Seven replied.

"I guess the Borg can't hold their liquor, come to Sickbay with me and we'll run a few scans," the Doctor said. He gently took Seven's arm and he tried to drag her out of the room.

"I was just trying to perfect my social skills, like you instructed me to do," Seven said.

"And you're doing a fine job," the Doctor said. Seven stopped him and she started hitting him gently on the chest.

"You've always been an enormous assistant to me Doctor, you are my mentor," she said in a slurry voice. She continued to pat him. He tried to drag her away.

"Yes," he replied. They both went past Tom and Harry. Seven grinned.

"We are as one, we are as one," she said happily as they both left the room. Harry gaped at her.

"Did you see that? I think our drone did a little too much celebrating. Speaking of which when are you going to join the party?" Harry asked as he took a drink. Tom continued to fiddle with a console.

"In a minute," Tom muttered. Harry looked over his console.

"You're running a warp core diagnostic now?" he asked. Tom turned to face him.

"Harry, I think we've built a lemming, a disaster waiting to happen," Tom said.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"I ran a warp core diagnostic last night and I discovered a 0.42 phase variants in the driver assembly," Tom said.

"So it'll be a bumpy ride, we've flown through worse," Harry said.

"If we get knocked out of Slipstream mid flight!" Tom yelled. Harry shushed him. "It could overload the quantum matrix," Tom said.

"Did you tell the Captain?" Harry asked.

"No, I didn't want to spoil the festivities until I was sure," Tom said.

"If it'll make you feel better we can go to the holodeck to run a few simulations. It's probably just a sensor glitch," Harry said.

**Ten** **minutes later:**  
"We're done for," Harry muttered.

"Big of you to admit it, Harry," Tom said.

**Fifteen years in the future, the Delta Flyer:**  
"Fifteen years?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Give or take a few weeks," Jimmy muttered.

"Where are we?" the Doctor asked.

"In the Tacarus Sector, just outside the Alpha Quadrant," Kiara replied.

"The crew?" the Doctor asked.

"Except for me, dad and his parents, dead," Kiara muttered. The door opened and Chakotay stepped in.

"We think that Captain Janeway tried to land the ship here but the ship must of been too badly damaged. They were all killed on impact," Chakotay said.

"Harry sent the wrong phase corrections to Voyager and the ship was pulled out of slipstream," Kiara said.

"Why didn't you mention Harry before?" the Doctor asked.

"He committed suicide two weeks after we got back," Chakotay said.

"But before he died he was working on a way to fix the problem. We've been working on it for years. We're going to send Voyager a new set of phase corrections," Kiara said.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" the Doctor asked.

"We've found a way to communicate with Voyager, in the past, just before the accident," Jimmy said.

"Better late than never," Kiara said.

"A message back through time?" the Doctor asked.

"Exactly," Chakotay said.

"How?" the Doctor asked. They took him to the biobed. Jimmy pressed a button and it opened with Seven on it.

"One of her implants is a transceiver, used to communicate with other drones," Kiara said.

"That's right, it's called an interplexing beacon," the Doctor replied.

"We want you to extract the beacon and determine her translink frequency," Kiara said.

"That shouldn't be a problem, she looks reasonably well preserved," the Doctor replied.

"Great, that sorts the bit about how to send it, next we've got to work out when to send it. Can you access Seven's chronometric node and determine her time of death, down to the millisecond if possible," Kiara asked.

"I'll see what I can do," the Doctor replied. Jimmy whacked him on the arm.

"I'm beginning to like this guy!" he exclaimed. Kiara grinned at him.

"You said you found a way to communicate with Seven in the past, how?" the Doctor asked. Jimmy walked over to a corner and he picked up a small black box.

"Behold, a Borg temporal transmitter," Jimmy said.

"Starfleet found it in the wreckage of a Borg Cube in the Beta Quadrant," Chakotay said.

"Kiara and I stole it," Jimmy said. The Doctor looked gobsmacked. Jessie and James entered the room.

"Trouble, there's a Federation ship heading our way," Jessie said.

"How much time do we have?" Chakotay asked.

"I'd say about six hours," James replied.

"Let me get this straight. The whole lot of you are fugitives," the Doctor muttered.

"Galaxies most wanted. We stole the Delta Flyer too, right out of a Federation shipyard. We're wanted on three accounts of high treason, and for violating the temporal prime directive," Kiara said.

"Wonderful, out of the ice block and into the fire," the Doctor muttered.

"We don't have time for this, start working with Kiara," Chakotay said.

"Aye Sir," the Doctor said.

"Jessie, James, Jimmy, go down to Voyager and retrieve the sensor logs," Chakotay said. They all nodded. Chakotay went back into the other room.

"Hi Doc, haven't seen you in ages," James said.

"An hour in my point of view," the Doctor muttered. Jimmy went to a closet and he took out three jackets. "So how did you two and Kiara get on the shuttle? I though it was just Chakotay and Harry on the shuttle," the Doctor asked.

"That's a short story, we'll tell ya later," Jessie said.

"That's strange, it's usually a long story," Kiara muttered. Jimmy handed Jessie a jacket as he put his own on. He picked up the last one and he gave it to James.

"So, Jim, how did you get here?" the Doctor asked.

"You don't want perfect details do you?" James asked in horror.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, it's not a thing you usually talk about," Jessie said.

"It's okay, Doc. They haven't changed one bit. It's just you asked that question a little strangely," Kiara said.

"Oh sorry, Jim," the Doctor said.

"No problem, I've always wanted to see Voyager you see, so I came along. It beats school," Jimmy replied.

"How old are you?" the Doctor asked.

"He was born about ten months after the crash," Jessie replied.

"How do you know?" the Doctor asked.

"I would of thought he would of worked it out by now," Kiara whispered.

"That's it, we're out of here," Jessie said and she dragged the two guys with her.

"What was all that about?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't ya get it yet? I said that the only crew that survived was me, dad and Jim's parents," Kiara said.

"Oh, I see now," the Doctor said.

"James and Jessie got together not long after Voyager slipped out of slipstream," Kiara said.

"How long after?" the Doctor asked.

"About twenty seconds, you see the writers wanted a future boyfriend for me. So they thought that Jessie and James should have a son to be my boyfriend. The writers wanted him to be as old as he could get," Kiara said.

"Jim's your boyfriend?" the Doctor asked.

"Yup! Younger guys are cute," Kiara replied.

"He's only a year and ten months younger than you," the Doctor said.

"Yeah but he acts like a six year old, just like his parents," Kiara said.

"No argument here," the Doctor muttered.

"It's flashback time again," Kiara said.

**The present, the Delta Flyer:**  
"Kiara, are you sure that Voyager's going to be destroyed?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I had a vision," Kiara replied.

"We're trusting an one year old's vision?" Jessie asked.

"I'd rather take my chances," James said.

"But with Chakotay at the helm, we're the ones who's done for," Jessie said.

"I've just thought of something. Why don't we warn the crew about what's going to happen?" James asked.

"I did, but nobody believed me. They thought I was just dreaming, but it was definately a vision," Kiara said.

"Human kids can't have visions," Jessie muttered.

"Yeah, we should get back to Voyager, Kiara, it was probably just a dream," James said. The shuttle started rocking violently.

"What's going on?" Kiara asked.

"It seems we have taken off," James said.

"Oh dear, you'll just have to survive with me then," Kiara said.

"What about your mother then, aren't you concerned her?" Jessie asked.

"Isn't she on the shuttle?" Kiara asked.

"Nope," both of them said.

"Uhoh, we'd better warn her again!" Kiara exclaimed.

"It was just a dream. Humans aren't telepathic!" Jessie yelled.

"Fine! But if I'm right you've just killed everyone," Kiara muttered.

**Voyager:**  
"Captain, we've lost the Slipstream," Tom said.

"Okay, time for some cool special effects. We'll have to land on that planet," Kathryn said.

"I'm taking us down," Tom said.

The planet's surface filled the viewscreen, sheathed in a blanket of white snow and ice. Their angle of descent was too steep, however, and Voyager's right nacelle clipped a high mountain peak, sending them hurtling towards the ground at close to impulse speed.

The ship was tossed violently, and when it hit the ice-covered surface, it skidded for a long distance, the nacelles exploding from the impact.

**The Delta Flyer:**  
"They've been pulled into normal space," Chakotay said.

"Alter our slipstream course, we have to go back!" Harry exclaimed.

"We can't. Even if they survived reentry at this velocity, we wouldn't," Chakotay said with regret in his voice.

"What are you saying, we've got to find them!" Harry yelled as he ran to the front of the shuttle. Chakotay grabbed his arm to stop him from doing anything. Harry stormed into the back part of the shuttle, where Kiara, James and Jessie were hiding.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" he yelled.

"I had a vision that Voyager would crash on an icy planet. So I convinced these two to sneak on the shuttle," Kiara said.

"Your vision may have been real," Harry muttered angrily.

"What!" the three of them exclaimed.

"Voyager's been pulled into normal space," Harry said angrily and he stormed out of the room again.

"Ohno, my makeup was on that ship!" Jessie exclaimed.

"What about my mother!" Kiara yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry you lost your bloody mother! I care about the crew too I was just saying that I've lost my makeup too!" Jessie yelled.

"Girls, stop fighting," James said.

"Selfish cow," Kiara muttered.

"Is that another word you've taught her?" James asked.

"Yeah so what? I'll never be beautiful again," Jessie groaned.

"You don't need makeup to make you beautiful, Jess," James said.

"Oh, you're so sweet and cute," Jessie cooed.

"Oh, yukky!" Kiara muttered. She turned around to look at them and she suddenly turned back around again. "Double Yukky!" Kiara exclaimed.

**The Future:**  
"What kind of message are you going to send them?" the Doctor asked.

"A phase correction that'll shut down the slipstream without doing harm to Voyager and the Delta Flyer," Kiara replied.

"Why are you trying to shut down the slipstream drive? Can't you try to help them get home?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm telling you, Doc, we can't, it's impossible. It's safer to disable the slipstream entirely," Kiara replied. Jessie, James and Jimmy re-entered the Delta Flyer in a hurry.

"You've got to hurry it up you two, an Enterprise D looking ship is coming," Jessie said as she chucked her coat to the floor.

"Ohno, not one of those again. Jim, I'll need your help," Kiara said. Jessie and James ran into the front part of the shuttle.

"More back rubs and foot massages?" Jimmy asked. Kiara thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"Er...maybe in a more convenient time. I need help in sorting the transmitter out," Kiara replied. The Doctor would of felt sick if he wasn't a hologram.

**The Cockpit:**  
"How many Enterprise D's is there?" Jessie asked.

"That's not the Enterprise D, remember there's an Enterprise E around that's invincible for some reason," Chakotay said.

"Oh yeah," Jessie muttered.

"They're hailing," James said. Chakotay pressed a few commands and the little viewscreen came on. An older Geordie appeared on the screen.

"This is Captain Geordie LaForge of the USS Challenger," Geordie said.

"Yeah, I would think it was a great 'challenge' to build a new design for that ship," James said. Jessie laughed.

"How dare you insult my ship that looks like a ship I used to serve on," Geordie yelled.

"Er...one question. How did you survive that time when the Enterprise E blew up and then came back together again?" Jessie asked.

"Most of the crew were killed, I was lucky. I was the only lucky main character though," Geordie replied.

"Enough Enterprise talk, Jim, Kiara, how are you getting on back there?" Chakotay asked.

_"Bingo! Aren't we great, it has been sent!" Kiara's voice yelled._

_"Woohoo! Wait a minute...what happens to me? Goodbye cruel Fifth Voyager episode! Eh forget it, the writers loved my character so they're thinking up a way to bring me back!" Jimmy's voice exclaimed._

Everyone but Kiara groaned as there was a large flash of light.

**The Present, well two** **days after the 'incident'**  
**The Mess Hall:**  
Craig ran into the room with a panicky expression on his face.

"The episode hasn't finished without me in it, has it!" he yelled out. For some reason the whole main cast was there and they all groaned.

"No," everyone said.

"Great, if there is any girls reading this, I am available," Craig said. Triah grabbed his ear and she dragged him out of the room.

"Don't scare the readers away," she said angrily.

"Ow! Let me go!" he squealed.

**The Hideout:**  
"Phew! That took some doing," Raichu muttered.

"Hehehehehehe! Listen to me, I'm on tape! This CD Player's great!" Firera exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, Firera," Marill moaned.

"Yeah, we've got to think of a way to bring back Jimmy, or somebody like him," Raichu said.

"Why don't we..." Marill started to say.

**THE END**


End file.
